


AB不分全集（更新中）

by yuzichengshuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzichengshuo/pseuds/yuzichengshuo





	AB不分全集（更新中）

AB不分（干脆就叫师生年上ABO好了）

学生受×老师攻 （ABO）  
活泼阳光自以为是A的O×安静冷淡持续装B的A

“高中这三年，我特别喜欢一个人，可我和他表白了好多次，他都拒绝了我。今天，我就想问一问，为什么，为什么你不喜欢我？”高考完毕业的聚会里，男生主动灌了自己一肚子啤酒，拿起KTV里的话筒，对着全班同学絮絮叨叨。在坐的，还包括他的班主任。  
话说完了，大家都安静下来，气氛有点尴尬。大家都知道，男生喜欢的是班主任，一个Beta，身材高挑，相貌英俊的数学老师。高中这三年里，拦住了所有想给班主任做课代表的Alpha，Omega和Beta，自己收了三年的数学作业。巴不得粘在班主任身上，而且明目张胆的向全班宣布，等自己分化成了Alpha就去把班主任娶回家。  
班主任似乎是单身，但似乎也不是单身。别人不知道，但男生总是在他身上闻到很淡的味道，Alpha的味道。他屡次明示暗示问班主任那味道是怎么回事，班主任都笑一笑，不说话。  
半天了，没人说话，男生也不下来，一直握着话筒。  
“你至少给我个理由啊，你为什么不喜欢我？我哪里不好吗？”  
声音越来越小，低着头，看不到他是什么表情。安静的KTV里装着他这辈子没受过的委屈，怎么说男生也是校草级别的长相，但奇怪了，他虽然身体倍棒但知道毕业都还没有分化出明显的性征。但他对自己的定位一直是“阳光可爱器大活好的小狼狗”，伴随着这种认知，三年里还有不少白嫩的Omega和他表白。  
“可能因为你没分化吧”班上没考好的学霸冷不丁来了这一句，男生直接冲下台，揪着领子把学霸按在地上就打。被酒精和情绪占满的男生，下手又快又狠，学霸脸上两下就挂了彩。被几个Omege缠住的班主任急忙冲到前面，把扑在学霸身上的男生拽了起来。  
“你干什么！”  
班主任两手抓住男生的短袖，才发现男生眼里有泪，虽然愤怒，但看到他就低下了头。  
他一直和这个没分化的课代表保持一定的距离，奈何对方就像块橡皮糖，怎么踢都踢不开，也不恼，就是屁颠屁颠的跟在他后面。班主任长得好看，前几年被好几个Alpha追过，其中有一个死缠烂打的追了三年，连家门都没进去。

班主任连忙把学霸扶起来，搂着满脸是血的学霸去医院。  
男生也不记得自己是怎么走出KTV的，夜里的步行街真热闹，五光十色。一个Omega不停和说什么，似乎是要他回家，但他只是往前走。晕晕乎乎的进了一家酒吧，音乐声音超大，到处都是搂搂抱抱的Alpha和Omega。男生和酒保聊了几句，就开始不停的喝酒，一杯接一杯。  
那只跟着的Omega不知道该怎么办，悄悄的走到酒保面前，扯了扯酒保的衣角，说：“你...你能不能给他的酒里兑点水啊....他...他不能喝这么多酒的...”  
酒保摸了摸这只大眼睛的小朋友，说“我可以帮你这个忙，但你要怎么报答我呢？”  
Omega没懂他的意思，只好呆呆的盯着眼前的人。  
“再来一杯”男生把空杯子放在酒保面前，酒保刚要接过来，就被一只小白手抓住。“别...别给他酒了...”  
“好”酒保凑到Omega耳边，轻轻的舔了一下Omega的耳垂。就看到眼前的小人瞬间变成大红脸。  
Omega手机突然响了，是班主任。  
“他在哪？”  
“老师！老师！你快来，他一直喝酒我根本劝不住...”  
告诉班主任酒吧的名字，Omega才松了一口气。Omega心想：“圆满完成班主任交代的任务！我真棒！”  
“你还是学生？满十八岁了嘛？”酒保把调好的饮料递给男生，轻轻搂住捧着手机的Omega。  
“恩，还没有，过两天才过生日”Omega感觉有人摸着自己的背，但也没多想，因为他觉得眼前这个人好好闻啊，特别特别好闻。  
酒保和Omega在吧台里聊了好一会，酒保发现男生直接倒在了桌上，手里还握着半杯饮料。  
班主任电话又打来了，Omega看着班主任把男生带走，才终于舒了一口气。  
“喝酒嘛？”  
“不喝不喝，我还没满十八岁呢”Omega连忙摆摆手，酒保一手就把这只Omega拎了过来，递给他一杯粉红色的酒。  
凑到Omega耳边说，“就喝一口，特地为你调的”，Omega又沉浸在那股诱人的味道里，他一边抿了一小口酒，一边偷偷看眼前的男人。好帅哦。  
Omega一口气把一杯都喝了下去，胃里就像着火一样。小脸蛋又红扑扑的，两条腿软的站不住，在他以为自己要摔倒的前一秒，倒在了男人的怀里。Omega看着接住自己的酒保，凑到他面前说  
“你好香哦”

3  
男生醉的不省人事，班主任只能先带他回家。  
“能自己走吗？”男生不说话，直接倒在班主任身上，班主任叹了口气，扛起人走了。  
如果男生是清醒的，一定会惊讶，自己白白嫩嫩的班主任怎么力气这么大。  
到了家，班主任把男生放在沙发上，摸着他滚烫的额头，准备去找退烧药。  
男生拉住班主任的袖子，“别走”班主任拽开男生的手，摸了摸他的头发  
“你在床上躺一下，我去拿温度计”  
男生翻了个身，不满的嘟囔“这床好硬啊...”  
班主任嘴角轻轻向上，犹豫了一秒，抱起男生进了卧室。把男生放在卧室大大软软的床上，然后去拿温度计和退烧药。  
躺在别人床上的男生晕晕乎乎，闻着强烈的Alpha气味，男生头更疼了，“老师有喜欢的人了...”吴昊想起自己这三年来做过的傻事，难受的不得了。把自己蜷成一只虾米，偷偷的哭了。“失恋”的吴昊根本没注意到身体上的异常，只是异常脆弱。  
班主任拿着温度计、温水和退烧药走到床边，看到缩成一团的吴昊，以为他只是难受。伸手要摸他额头，吴昊突然抬头。满脸挂着泪的问他“沈老师，你有喜欢的人了对嘛？”  
一边说一遍眼泪不停的往下掉，沈默有点奇怪，吴昊平时大大咧咧，认识这三年，他都没有这么脆弱的时候。哪怕是每次表白被拒，也只是一瞬间的沮丧，然后又信心满满的说自己不会放弃。  
沈默突然闻到空气里奶糖的味道，心里咯噔一下。  
“我送你去医院，你可能分化了”沈默放下手里的东西，就要扶吴昊起来。  
“不..不...我不走！”吴昊泪汪汪的抱着枕头，哭个不停。吴昊根本没听清楚，只知道沈默要赶他走。  
奶糖的味道越来越大，沈默站在床边不知道该怎么处理  
“老师...”吴昊起身拦腰抱住沈默  
“我...我真的很喜欢你...”把头埋在沈默的怀里，吴昊才发觉那股Alpha的信息素味道更浓烈了，原来被标记真的会留下对方的味道...为什么Beta也能被标记....  
直到现在，吴昊还坚定的认为班主任是个Beta，而且丝毫没发觉自己正在分化出性征  
沈默想推开，却没成功。这小孩的信息素越来越浓，撩的他蠢蠢欲动“吴昊，我没有喜欢的人。”  
为了把吴昊送到医院，沈默努力的安慰这个哭得乱七八糟的可能分化成Omega的小朋友。  
吴昊用抹了一把眼泪“不可能！你这床上都是Alpha的味道！”  
“而且！我之前也在你身上闻到过这种味道....”  
说完眼泪又止不住的流，滴答滴答的弄湿了沈默的衬衫。

“傻瓜，那是我的信息素”沈默双手捧着吴昊的脸，认真的说  
“....”  
“我不信！”  
沈默无奈的把吴昊抱在怀里“真的是我”吴昊鼻子里Alpha的信息素味道越来越大，巧克力味的信息素让吴昊觉得有点饿。不过他现在什么都不在意，整个人像是要飞起来，老师没有喜欢的人！耶！  
“你可能分化了，所以我们得去医院”沈默慢慢抚摸着吴昊的背部，目光却不自觉的盯上吴昊脖子后面的软头，想扑上去咬一口  
“老师，你说两个Alpha能在一起吗”吴昊无视了老师的话，紧紧的抱着沈默，吴昊的头靠早肚子上，胸口正好对着腰部以下。  
“谁说你是Alpha？”  
沈默喉结动了一下，咽了一口唾沫。努力的克制着自己，希望不要有反应。然而，事与愿违。  
吴昊松开一点，眼睛忽闪忽闪，“因为我叫吴昊啊！”  
“昊比吴多个一！”  
沈默无语的叹了口气，不知道怎么回答。  
看沈默没小，吴昊嘟起嘴眼巴巴的望着沈默。  
“你别这样看着我”沈默别过头，不看这个不知死活的Omega。吴昊完全不知道自己现在是什么样子，他现在顶着一张花猫脸，嘟着红红的小嘴，浑身还散发着奶糖的气味。  
吴昊以为自己被嫌弃了，嘟着嘴眼泪就往下掉，听见哼唧的声音，无奈的摸了摸吴昊的头。  
“也不知道AA能不能生孩子...”吴昊皱着眉头，非常苦恼...  
“老师你的孩子一定特别好看，和你一样好看...”  
“可惜我们都是alpha，但我可以努力赚钱找人代孕！！”  
沈默神色暗了下来，一只手紧紧握着，另一只手抬起吴昊的下巴，“不需要代孕，你自己就可以生”  
“怎么可...”沈默的手按着吴昊的嘴唇，不让他继续说下去  
“你闻不到自己信息素的味道嘛？”拇指不停摸索着男生软软的嘴唇，沈默快要抑制不住自己的本能，想要直接把这块小蛋糕吃进肚子。  
5  
吴昊努力吸鼻子，发现自己浑身都散发着甜甜的味道，兴奋的把自己的胳膊递到沈默面前，“我闻到了！奶糖的味道！”  
冰冷的嘴唇贴在吴昊的胳膊上，他瞬间打了个哆嗦，整个人都战栗起来。沈默的眼神里是浓浓的欲望，他呆呆的举着手，脸越发的烫。  
“吴昊，你是Omega，而且你可能发qing了”沈默抓着吴昊的胳膊，直勾勾的盯着他。  
“老师...”  
“你现在很危险，因为，我可能会伤害你”吴昊脖子后面的区域被不停的摸索着，浑身格外敏感  
沈默深吸一口气，松开吴昊，拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一只Alpha用的抑制剂。却被人从后面抱住，“老师...我喜欢你...特别特别喜欢...”  
吴昊紧紧的抱着沈默，却忍不住的颤抖，双腿差点站不住。  
“无论你是Beta还是Alpha，我都喜欢你”  
“就算我是Omega，你可不可以...给我个机会...”声音越来越小，沈默的后背湿了一片。他叹了一口气，想拉开吴昊的手，从正面抱住他。  
但是吴昊怎么都不松开，颤抖的说：“沈默...如果是你，怎么样都可以...”哪怕你不喜欢我，只是欲望使然...  
下一秒，吴昊就被扔在床上，沈默温柔的吻着他的嘴唇，吴昊整个人彻底沦陷在欲望里。舌头灵活的划过口腔，柔软的唇瓣相互挤压。  
害怕吴昊窒息的沈默不舍的放开自己的小蛋糕，居高临下的看着被潮红的小男生  
“老师，我爱你...”眼泪不受控的划过眼角  
沈默的心跳漏了一拍，欲望夺走了所有的理智。粗暴的动作下，男生浑身就只剩一条棉质的内裤，沈默隔着内裤抚摸着他的欲望。发现灰色的内裤被体液浸成深色。褪下内裤，沈默握着男孩粗壮的分身，轻轻的撸动着。  
我的天，沈老师在...吴昊受不了这种刺激，不到一分钟就射了出来。白色的液体附着在沈默的裤子上，“老师...对不起...弄脏了...”  
“没关系”沈默伸出舌头舔着手上的液体，“老师”吴昊从来都没见过这样的班主任。  
沈默从额头开始，用嘴唇一点点亲过吴昊的每寸皮肤。舌头玩弄着通红的耳垂，然后轻轻的咬了一口“第一次，趴着可能会比较容易”  
吴昊浑身赤裸，被摆成趴着的姿势，将脆弱的入口完全暴露在Alpha的视线里。沈默两只手不停的抚摸着两个雪白的臀瓣，动作越来越粗暴，用力向两边扯着，粉嫩的入口被外力拉扯着变形，还不停的渗出透明的液体。  
“唔...”刚泄过一次的小吴昊又站了起来，吴昊羞耻的把脸埋在枕头里  
一只手指缓慢的探入从未有人进入的地方，缓慢的进出。另一只手揉捏着胸前的小豆豆，沈默故意用力划过乳头，吴昊整个人就颤抖起来，连后面都不断的收缩。  
适应了一只手指的Omega扭动着要想要更多，“老师...可以了...”  
“你会受伤的”沈默轻轻舔着Omega的后颈  
“我...我没事的...”吴昊根本没想过沈默的大小，只想赶紧结束这种羞耻的感觉。第二只手指慢慢的探入，很快第一次被开发的后穴就泛起了水光。  
“啊啊啊啊”第一次经历发情期的吴昊，在快感的冲击下射了第二次。  
而此时，沈默还是衣冠整齐的样子，穿着衬衫，戴着眼镜，拓展着马上就要被贯穿的小穴。  
“老师...老师我好难受...”射了两次的却丝毫没感觉欲望有所消退，而是更加集中于被玩弄的后面，内部的空虚让吴昊难以忍受。不断的主动迎合着老师的动作。  
“你真可爱”三只手指不断出入着，沈默看着紧紧咬着自己的穴口，忍不住想，进入这么温暖紧致的地方，会有什么感觉  
手指迅速抽出，空虚的小穴被龟头顶开一点，吴昊恐慌的想要躲开，却被直接按住。  
“啊啊...”  
“太大了...”  
“呜呜...”Omega小声啜泣着，但是巨大的物体还是一点点的进入他的身体。发情期的Omega早就做好了准备承受激烈的性爱，但一直自以为是A的吴昊还是怕的要死。生怕自己被粗壮的阴茎直接戳贯穿。  
沈默一进去就被紧紧的包裹着，生理的本能让他无法思考，狠狠的插入Omega的身体。双手抓着臀瓣，用力的撞击着  
“啊..啊.”吴昊只能随着沈默的动作不断的前后摆动，开始时的不适变成了快感，被充满的感觉让他想要更多。  
“老师...老师...”沈默之前也没有经验，只是用力的操弄着这张勾人的小嘴。  
“啊啊啊啊..不...要射了....啊啊...”越来越快，几十下快速的插入后，吴昊又一次射了出来。释放之后的小穴更加卖力的包裹着滚烫的阴茎。  
吴昊射了三次，彻底脱离的趴在床上，连跪都跪不住。  
沈默抽出自己坚硬的东西，将吴昊翻了个身，让他自己抱住双腿。再次狠狠的插入，吴昊红着眼眶，眼里都是欲望的痕迹。  
“宝贝，你被操射了”Alpha用力的进出着，双手暴力的揉搓着胸前的红点  
越来越快的频率让Omega不住的呻吟“啊啊...沈默..”  
吴昊无力的抱着双腿，张开身体承受着，突然感觉某个陌生的地方被撞开，整个人慌了起来  
“啊啊...不...不要！”猛冲的Alpha让感觉让Omega感觉到恐惧，他的生殖腔被不断的冲击着  
“打开，我要操进你的生殖腔”沈默狠狠的咬着坚挺的乳头，眼泪忍不住不停落下，吴昊虽然害怕，但面对自己爱的人，却还是顺从的张开生殖腔的入口  
“啊啊！”  
进入生殖腔后沈默并没有直接射进去，反而不停的进出着，最敏感的地方被不断刺激着。  
就在吴昊以为自己要昏厥的时候，沈默却直接抽了出去，突然的空虚感让Omega不知所措  
泪汪汪的望着沈默“老师...你不要我了嘛...”  
沈默迅速的将吴昊反过来，然后插入被操弄的合不上的小口，不停的舔舐着后颈，“我要你”  
“啊啊啊啊”牙齿刺破皮肤，信息素直接灌入身体，吴昊颤抖着接受老师所有的给予，流着泪昏了过去  
又猛插了几十下，沈默在射精前退出了生殖腔，射在吴昊的身体里

沈默此时才发现吴昊已经混了过去，轻轻的亲了他的额头，“我爱你”

 

AB不分  
7  
吴昊睁开眼的时候，他枕着沈默的胳膊，整个人都躺在Alpha怀里。  
好难受...身体要散架了，还有某个地方刺痛不已。想起昨晚做过什么，吴昊脸红的不行。趁着沈默没醒，他偷偷的把手伸到腰后，小心的碰着酸疼的地方。身体已经被清理过，摸到一点黏腻的东西。吴昊翔脑海里浮现出昨晚自己抱着双腿，彻底打开...他看着自己手指上的白色膏状物，凑到鼻子那里，闻到草药的味道。像只小狗，一个劲的嗅着。  
“这么好闻吗？”  
“老师！老师你醒了啊……”惊恐的向后躲，却被人搂的更紧。沈默上下摸索着，偶尔向下挑逗着。  
吴昊不停的想起昨晚发生过的细节，初次被打开的身体，忍不住的呻吟。  
沈默看着手足无措的人，叹了口气，轻轻抚摸着软软的头发。“我昨晚冲动了，不该这样对你”  
不该？冲动？所以老师...只是因为生理使然...  
吴昊还以为...老师...能够对他有一点点动心，哪怕只是一点点...  
沈默不知道自己说错了什么，惹得眼前的人委屈的不行。“我...”  
就在这时，吴昊的电话响了起来，是妈妈，吴昊吸了口鼻子接起电话。  
“妈妈...”  
“小昊啊，你还好吗？我听沈老师说你昨天还喝酒喝多了....”  
“妈妈我没事的，老师对我也很好”  
“嗯，我今晚就回去”  
“妈妈再见”  
吴昊心情低落的挂了电话，起身就要走，宿醉又发¥情身体却软了下来。沈默扶起吴昊，“你要干嘛”  
吴昊向后缩了缩，推开沈默，却发现自己的衣服都不见了。  
“你的衣服我都洗了，我去给你拿我的”  
吴昊别扭的穿着沈默的衣服，浑身都是沈默信息素的味道，他被这股味道搞得头昏。拿起手机准备离开“老师，谢谢你昨晚照顾我，我先走了”  
沈默不知道吴昊闹什么别扭，以为他没办法接受自己Omega的身份。可这么一块发¥情期的小蛋糕，怎么能一个人出门？  
“别急，我先带你去医院”沈默穿好衣服，拿起抑制剂，对着自己打了一针。  
吴昊觉得那根针扎在了自己心上，痛得不行。

沈默带着吴昊去了自己朋友在的医院，把奶味的Omega送进去，自己在门口等着。  
一个高大的Alpha护工走出来叫沈默“进来吧”  
医生在电脑边记录着内容，吴昊满脸通红的坐在旁边，露着半个身体，着急的扣扣子。沈默看了护工一眼，心里很不舒服。过去亲自帮吴昊扣好衬衫。  
吴昊低着头，看都不看沈默一眼  
医生瞟了一眼信息素交互的两个人，“他就是体质问题，分化比较晚，不过没别的问题，身体健康”  
“第一个发¥情期可能会持续比较久，你们俩要做好准备”  
沈默“他为什么会突然分化”  
“一是因为时间到了，二是因为酒精，以后还是少喝点酒”  
吴昊握着拳问医生“医生，你能给我开点抑制剂吗？”  
“可以啊，但是如果你有伴侣的话还是最好不要使用抑制剂，况且你这还是第一次，能不用就别用了”  
吴昊抓着椅子的边缘，摇了摇头，轻轻的说，“我没有伴侣，还是麻烦您给我开点吧”  
沈默有点摸不着头脑，昨晚表白的人也是他，现在说自己没有伴侣的也是他。  
医生嘱咐了抑制剂的使用方法，就让护工给他们拿药了。  
沈默和吴昊全程都没说话，吴昊捏着一袋子抑制剂，“老师，你把我送到前面地铁站就好了，我自己回家”  
“你家没人”沈默烦躁的回答道，踩了一脚油门向家走开去  
“你...你怎么知道我家没人”  
“我昨晚给你妈妈打了电话，她说自己正出差”  
“你不要多想，你现在这个状况，不适合一个人呆着”  
吴昊低着头，没再说话  
到家之后，沈默给吴昊收拾出了客房，还放进去几套自己的衣服  
吴昊呆呆的坐在客房里，我对自己说过的话  
我真的不在乎他是不是喜欢我吗....  
沈默走进厨房，叮叮当当的做饭。

7  
吴昊第一次吃到沈默亲自做的饭，不由得喜上眉梢。脸颊鼓得满满的，像只小仓鼠。  
“别着急，又没人和你抢”沈默拿着纸伸手帮吴昊擦下巴上的饭粒。  
老师好温柔啊…吴昊看了两眼就低着头吃起来。  
吃完饭沈默去收拾东西，吴昊才想起来他的朋友，那个陪他去酒吧的Omega，拨了电话过去。  
“喂？”  
“吴昊？”  
“嗯是我，你....”  
“啊啊啊....不要....”  
“慢点...啊啊啊...”  
吴昊听的耳朵通红，电话里传来陌生的声音“他现在不方便接电话，先挂了”  
“嘟嘟嘟”  
吴昊不记得Omega有男朋友啊，怎么才这么两天，真是世风日下...  
沈默端来一杯温水，“要吃抑制剂吗？”  
吴昊捏着电话，僵硬的拿起白色的药片，当着沈默的面咽了下去。  
看着乖巧的吴昊，沈默想着，到底是个孩子。  
“衣服怎么湿了？”沈默摸着吴昊的后背，发现湿了一大片  
“唔...”被抚摸的感觉真舒服，吴昊眯着眼睛享受着  
“去洗个澡，换身衣服”  
“啊...好...”  
吴昊勉强站起来，自己去浴室洗澡。越洗越热，他的手向后试探，被疼爱过的入口烫的不行，“啊”  
下半身硬了起来，吴昊额头贴着瓷砖，希望能缓解身体上的不适。  
“不是吃了抑制剂吗...”潦草冲了冲，吴昊湿漉漉的裹着浴巾出了浴室。走进沈默的房间，吴昊看到沈默站在床头柜旁边，开着的柜子摆着许多抑制剂。  
沈默刚拿起抑制剂，刚准备注射，就被一个滚烫而湿润的人抱住。  
“老师...”哽咽的声音搞得沈默慌了起来，沈默搞不清楚为什么吴昊喝了抑制剂还浑身滚烫，一副要发情的样子  
“老师...别打抑制剂好不好？”  
“要我”  
沈默快速的注射了抑制剂，转过身抱住迷糊的吴昊。粗暴的亲吻着自己的学生，吴昊眼睛通红，挺着胸脯往上凑。沈默摘掉吴昊的浴巾，年轻的身体赤裸的展现在他的面前，小吴昊直勾勾的对着他。  
吴昊被抱上书桌，两条腿敞开着。汗水和体液浸湿了桌上的文件，“老师...我难受...”  
沈默把吴昊的腿分的更大，两只手指伸进滚烫的入口，灵活的在里面搅动  
“啊啊...啊”吴昊羞耻的用手挡住嘴，不想叫出声  
沈默舔舐着小小的乳头，又加了一根手指，快速的抽查起来。安静的房间里，手指玩出的水声格外明显。  
“啊！老师！”手指按到内壁敏感的地方，吴昊失声叫了出来，无助的搂着沈默的脖子。  
沈默额头上渗出汗珠，咬了咬牙，狠狠的蹂躏着后穴中最敏感的地方。另一只手开始快速的撸动着吴昊的阴茎  
“啊啊啊啊，老师！”  
“要到了！啊啊啊”  
“老师...”快感冲击着大脑，受不住的吴昊一口咬在了沈默的肩膀上，射了出来。沈默抽出手指，亲了亲吴昊的额头。简单清理之后，就把他留在了自己的卧室。  
安置好吴昊，沈默走进浴室，淋着冷水，快速的释放了自己的欲望。  
沈默走出浴室，给医生打电话“喂”  
“哟，沈老师，怎么有空给我打电话？”  
“你给吴昊开的是什么药？”  
“啊呀，被发现惹，就是维生素C啦，酸酸甜甜可好吃了！”  
“你...”  
“他那么小，你又对他有意思，还用什么抑制剂？我也叫成人之美...”  
“那我是不是还得谢谢你？”  
“那就不用了，等着喝喜酒啊哈哈哈哈”  
医生没心没肺的挂了电话，沈默看着睡着的吴昊，叹了口气

 

8  
第二天，沈默早早的就去学校处理事情，吴昊起来只看到床头柜上留着的纸条“早餐在桌上，中午自己点外卖”  
吴昊爬起来洗漱，摸着饭桌上还没凉的粥，沉默的喝了起来。  
一边喝一边发呆，我应该知足的吧，老师把我留在家里，还给我做饭...  
吴昊吃完早饭，又打电话给Omega，“喂”  
接起来的是昨天陌生的声音，“喂，你有什么事？”  
“我找方天...”  
“哦，他还没醒，也没力气接你的电话”  
“...那好吧，没事了”  
“嘟嘟嘟”  
吴昊揉了揉头发，打开电视看了起来。  
到了午饭的时候，吴昊已经看完了两部电影。出门前，他吞了两颗抑制剂，穿着沈默的衣服出门买饭。在便利店挑好便当，看着货架上的酒，鬼迷心窍的拿了好几瓶。  
回到家，看着B站，吃着便当，还喝着酒。两瓶啤酒下肚，吴昊就又觉得身上烧了起来，在客厅里坐立难安。拿起抑制剂，一口气吃了半瓶。  
但是还是没用，吴昊的身体依然在酒精的催化下进入的发情的状态。发情期的Omega非常需要Alpha的抚慰，何况他还被沈默暂时标记了。跟着本能，吴昊走进沈默的卧室，把自己脱光，躺在床上。  
被沈默信息素包围的感觉让他心理平静下来，但是身上的灼烧感却更加的强烈，他回忆起沈默那晚弄他的姿势，自己趴在床上，高高的翘起屁股。  
一只手伸到后面，两只手指伸进股间，自己玩弄着自己的屁股。  
“啊...”吴昊想象着沈默玩弄自己的样子，仿佛那两只胡乱搅动的手指是沈默的一样。  
沈默一开门，就看到桌上吃剩下的快餐盒，还有六七瓶酒。火蹭的一下就上来，沈默拿起一瓶酒，生气的要去质问吴昊。  
却看到吴昊翘起屁股玩弄自己的样子，欲望正浓的吴昊根本没意识到有人来了，又挤了一根手指进小小的洞口里，试图找着沈默昨天玩弄的地方。  
“老师...”  
吴昊整个脸埋在床上，无意识的叫着沈默。沈默把酒放在一边，走近狠狠的扇了吴昊的屁股。  
“啪啪啪”突然的刺激让小穴咬紧了里面的手指，吴昊腰一软，倒在床上。看到沈默，刺激的直接射了出来，白浊的液体沾到沈默的衬衫上。  
“老师...”  
“你就这么喜欢玩弄自己？”沈默一下子插入三支手指，粗暴的扣弄着吴昊敏感的地方。  
“啊啊啊！老师！老师...”被欺负到哭的吴昊，咬着自己的手，忍不住颤抖。  
沈默低下头，含住吴昊才射过的阴茎。  
老师在为自己口交...吴昊一下子又硬了起来，舌头灵活的舔舐着龟头，时不时舌尖还向马眼里钻。  
两个人的信息素在空气里彻底融为了一体，沈默放开渗出咸味液体的阴茎，掐了一把根部，惹得小男生浑身颤抖。发出甜蜜的呻吟。  
“自己握着，老师没说可以，就不能射”吴昊乖乖的抓住自己胀痛的阴茎，享受着沈默的在胸口的舔舐。  
沈默放开吴昊，看着因为发情格外动人的男生，慢慢的脱掉衬衫，外裤，然后是内裤。  
吴昊盯着沈默勃起的阴茎，畏惧而兴奋。沈默爬到吴昊身上，用龟头磨蹭着入口。  
“帮我把眼镜摘掉”吴昊听话的把老师的眼镜摘掉，折好，放在床头柜上。  
“老师....”吴昊主动的亲吻着沈默，扭动着身体。舌吻的同时，沈默突然迅速将捅了进去。  
“唔....”被贯穿的Omega吓得下意识就咬牙，血的味道弥漫在两个人的口中。  
沈默松开吴昊，舔了舔嘴唇的伤口“昊昊真不乖”  
“啊！老师！”吴昊没忍住，射在沈默的小腹上，失神的望着对方。  
“老师...对不起...我...我忍不住...”沈默摸了一把小腹上的精液，将沾着精液的手指塞进吴昊的嘴里，用力的抽插起来。  
“唔...啊...”血液的味道，精液的味道，吴昊彻底丧失了思考能力。  
被迫承受着快速的插入，内壁紧密的包括着沈默的凶器，每次都几乎彻底抽出，再狠狠的撞进去。龟头抽出的时候，混合的液体滴滴答答的落在床单上。  
“啊啊啊啊...”  
“老师！啊啊...”  
“啊！啊啊我爱你！”吴昊流着泪，说出了埋在心里的话。沈默一个没忍住，直接成结射在里面。  
“好烫...啊...”  
沈默轻轻抚摸着Omega的小腹，感觉到自己成结的下体。贴着吴昊的耳朵，沙哑的说“我也爱你，昊昊”  
吴昊的眼泪就像决堤一样，紧紧的抱着在自己身体里射精的Alpha，生怕对方离开。  
射精结束后，沈默抽出身体，带上眼镜，摸索着吴昊的嘴唇“昊昊，你今天做错了很多事，你知道吗？”  
吴昊看着戴好眼镜的沈默，一下子回到了课堂的角色里“老师...”  
“一起惩罚你好了”  
沈默转身拿起那瓶啤酒，严厉的命令道“把屁股撅起来”  
犯错的小男生忍受着后面要流出来的感觉，摆好后入的姿势。  
“扒开屁股”  
羞耻感让吴昊瞬间硬了起来，沈默的视线就像实体化了，滚烫的落在雪白的臀瓣间。  
两只小手向相反的方向扯开两瓣屁股，把刚被操红的后穴完全暴露在沈默面前  
白色的精液滴滴答答的流出来，画面异常色情  
沈默拿起酒瓶，慢慢的将瓶口插入红肿的入口  
“啊..老师...”  
“不....啊....好冷...”冰凉的玻璃进入身体，敏感的内壁立即吸附上去。沈默抬起手，将大半瓶酒灌了进去。  
“不行！老师不要！”吴昊感觉自己要被撑破了，哭着求沈默住手。灌满之后，沈默还用酒瓶抽插了两下，才慢慢拔出来。  
粉色的鸡尾酒不停的从操肿的后穴流下来，沈默摸着吴昊鼓起的小腹，露出满意的微笑。  
“昊昊，酒都漏出来了”  
吴昊不知所措的抓紧枕头，努力收缩着后穴。沈默深处舌头，在穴口处打转。  
“不要！不要！”想放松的欲望让吴昊紧绷着身体，看着努力的昊昊，沈默扶着自己坚硬的欲望，慢慢的进入吴昊的身体。  
“老师...不...求你了...别...”  
沈默停下动作，语气可怜的问“昊昊不要老师了吗？”  
内壁突然的收缩然沈默很是愉快，静静的等待自己的小蛋糕说出爱恋的话  
“不是的...老师...我....”恐惧的吴昊觉得空气都要凝固了，不知道怎么回答的他，咬着嘴唇将身体向后送去  
“啊啊啊啊”整根阴茎都进入了盛满酒的甬道里  
“昊昊真棒”沈默俯下身亲了亲吴昊，随机开始猛烈的抽查，酒和射进去的精液混合在一起，每次进出都顺着吴昊的大腿向下淌  
不出一会，床上就湿了一大片。  
吴昊忍受着憋涨的感觉，快感鞭打着他所有的神经。  
沈默低沉的呻吟了两声，接着几十下飞快的插入，然后又射了进去。  
“啊...老师...”声音嘶哑的吴昊没力气克制自己，任由液体从洞口不断的流出去。  
“老师爱你”事后的吻总是缠绵而问哦如  
沈默没有拿出来，就这插入的姿势将吴昊抱紧浴室。用手引导着吴昊在浴缸里泄出身体里的酒精，体力不支的吴昊沉沉的进入梦乡

沈默看着吴昊睡着的样子想了想，决定第二天还是带他去医院。  
吴昊醒来，觉得身体像散架了，尤其是腰和大腿，酸的不行。最后的记忆是昨晚含着酒被弄晕，伸手摸了摸床，竟然没湿。  
“早上好”沈默睁开眼，吻了吴昊的额头。  
“早上好…”  
吴昊低着头说，沈默揽过他的腰，轻轻的在后面揉起来。把吴昊整个人都抱在怀里。“对不起，昨晚是我太过分了”  
吴昊摇了摇头，贴在沈默身上。  
“今天能下床么？”  
“能！”吴昊脸红了，逞强说自己可以。刚要起身，腿却使不上劲又摔在沈默身上。

“啊”沈默抱起吴昊，去卫生间洗漱。  
“你转过去…别看…”吴昊想挣脱抓着他的沈默，自己上厕所。  
沈默下蹲，双臂搂过吴昊的膝盖，直接将人叉开腿抱了起来。对着马桶，吹起了口哨。  
“你！你快放我下来！”羞得不行的Omega整个人都热了起来，沈默向前顶了一下，吴昊感觉到身后的热度吓得停止了挣扎。  
“你不想尿，我们就回床上…”吴昊受不了沈默在他耳朵边说话，直接释放了出来。  
沈默伸手抖了抖，抱着光溜溜吴昊回卧室穿衣服。这一上午，吴昊就像个幼儿园的孩子，被抱着洗漱，抱着上厕所，甚至浑身的衣服都是沈默给穿的。  
沈默把钥匙手机交给吴昊，又抱着人出门，“昊昊，关门”  
吴昊抓着一手抓着钥匙，另一只手把门关上。  
开车很快就到了医院，吴昊无数次要求自己下地走路，终于成功了。沈默扶着他，直接走向医生的办公室。  
“啊…你别…”  
“….”沈默敲了敲门，里面的传出收拾的声音，上次那个护工Alpha走出来，脸色很不好看。吴昊被其他Alpha的信息素弄的难受，有点恶心，抓着沈默的胳膊向后躲。  
沈默搂着自己小蛋糕，“别怕”，医生看是沈默带着人，打开窗，让护工先做别的事情。吴昊被安顿在办公室的床上，沈默问医生要开抑制剂。  
吴昊还清楚的记得昨晚老师的表白，看着医生热络的和沈默聊天，有点难受。  
“我再给他检查一下，你先出去吧。”沈默摸了摸吴昊的头，转身离开。  
虽然穿着白大褂，但医生笑起来依然勾人的不行，艳丽的脸庞和寡淡的服饰形成鲜明的对比。吴昊咬着嘴，有点疑惑，沈老师看起来不像喜欢这型的啊。  
医生捏了捏吴昊的脸蛋，笑眯眯的问“你是不是喜欢沈默？”  
吴昊点了点头，耳朵红了，医生笑的更灿烂了。  
“真可爱，怪不得沈默喜欢你！”医生捏了捏吴昊的耳朵，转身去开药。吴昊愣了愣，心情顿时晴朗了起来。  
“抑制剂我可以给你，具体的用法，你问沈默好了。”  
“谢谢医生”吴昊笑了笑，突然停下来。  
“怎么了？”  
吴昊慢腾腾的问“医生…我…我用抑制剂是不是就不会怀孕了…”  
吴昊知道自己是Omega之后，最惊恐的就是生孩子这件事，他无法想象自己大肚子的样子。  
“小傻瓜，这是抑制剂，只能抑制发情，不能避孕”医生敲了敲吴昊的小脑袋，又去拿了一盒药。  
“这个是避孕药，吃了能减少怀孕几率，但是还是有2%的几率会怀孕。”  
医生把两盒药放在吴昊手里，笑着说“不想怀孕，就节制一点咯…”  
打开门，门外沈默和护工面对面站着，两种信息素弄的气氛十分紧张。吴昊第一次发@情期还没完全过去，腿一软就要倒。沈默赶紧抓住吴昊，把人横抱起来。  
两人刚走，护工把医生按在门上，反锁了门。  
一路上吴昊心情好的不行，开心的抓着手里的药。沈默却有点不开心，不就是拿到了抑制剂，有必要这么开心么。  
“老师，我们中午吃什么呀？”  
“你想吃什么？”  
“你做饭可以吗？”吴昊期待的看着沈默  
“嗯”两个人直接开车回家，沈默简单做了点饭菜。  
饭后，沈默拿起两盒药，一盒是抑制剂，一盒…是避孕药….  
“…”  
吴昊赶紧凑过来，伸出胳膊，眼巴巴的望着沈默“老师，医生说你会教我怎么用抑制剂…”  
看着白嫩的胳膊，沈默忍不住揉了两下“很简单，直接注射就好”   
沈默轻柔的给吴昊注射抑制剂，“唔…”吴昊紧紧并着双腿，脸红了起来，身体似乎有了不一样的反应  
“…”沈默注射前检查过，的确是Omega用的抑制剂。  
吴昊一头倒在了沈默的怀里，不停用头蹭着沈默的胸口“老师…头晕…”  
沈默想起身给那个半吊子的医生打电话，吴昊却整个人压了上来。  
“老师…我好难受啊….”沈默碰到吴昊露出的皮肤，有些发烫，压抑着对医生的火气，安抚着吴昊。  
“可能是因为第一次，忍一忍好不好…”  
得不到安抚的吴昊急躁的扭动，抓着沈默的手，伸到自己裤子里。  
沈默神色暗了下来，抱着吴昊走进卧室。


End file.
